tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emperor Maximus
Welcome Hello Emperor Maximus, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2985#3019|Plight of the Reachmen(RP) page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 15:55, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey bruh, Just want to redirect you here, cuz, it's like kind of a big dealio. Just click on Canon info if you're on the page, btw. Page Name There is no need to make the Resistance page called "The Resistance (Age of Industry)" as there is and likely will only be one page called The Resistance. The only reason I changed the name of the Empire's page to "The Empire (Age of Industry)" was because I also plan on adding an Empire page in the future. Same thing for "The Penitus Oculatus (Legend of Nirn)" page, that has that name because I plan on making a page about them in the future. Though you can choose to keep the Resistance's page's name as it is, it is your choice. 18:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) RP stuff Because I don't wanna kill the surprise factor, let me keep it short and sweet. Let's just say the irregular genetics of the Princess prevent the Daedra conversion. As such, for her to be Auroran like, she needs artifacts instead. Take the artifacts, she becomes mortal again. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 06:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Canon artwork It'll be done and installed soon :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :The artwork's done. It's not as good as I thought it'd be, but still, I hope you'll like it :) Tell me what you think. : :KOOL KHAJIIT 15:24, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Canon Image Nah, that happens. If clipping occurs just press enter a few times to make the text go below the image. 17:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Timeline Page I changed the name of your timeline's page to make it similar to the name of the other two timeline pages. 23:03, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sentinels You can have him sacrifice himself to let his friends escape the city of Skaven. Or maybe when they get to Dragonstar he could do something epic. 18:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Don't know, haven't thought of anything for there yet. But I'm trying to get them to Skyrim to unite them with the other group of characters. 23:45, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Most likely, they did lock us into the city. Just like when the Dragon Cultists all start attacking you in that village after you find out what is going on. 18:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images Technically there wasn't a category because I hadn't been created yet. If you just link a page to a category it doesn't mean that category exists, not until someone edits the category's page. But thanks for bring that to my attention, linking images to that category would help with organizing them, as the Photos page of the wiki only lists them in chronological order. 21:38, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Elana Indoril Hey Maximus. I noticed your query on Harold's page and I think I know the answer, she's already categorised as Empress/Emperors and therefore the Royalty thing's pretty much covered. The quote at the top of her page was said before she became empress and was in line to be the heir of House Indoriil, she later married the Emperor's son and became Empress. Thanks anyway. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Psycho is correct, it is because she is already in the Emperor's category (which is for Empresses as well). Some categories aren't added to articles if that article is already linked to that category's subcategory. 23:15, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Plot idea Hey Max, I believe I have some sort of sketchy and obscure plot for the "nobleman with the top hat", although I'm not sure how to involve the other characters yet. I'll be on chat, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. Alador1666 (talk) 15:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) AoI Hey Max, My exams finish next tuesday, but I have plenty of time to RP in the afternoon from about 12 to 6 pm everyday, so you can already make the thread. Although sometimes there'll be a few changes and exeptions. Do you already have a plot planned out, though? Sorry I couldn't make it to chat yesterday btw, we had a few visitors come over. Alador1666 (talk) 09:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm on chat now - I'd like to ask a few questions. Concerning AoI Hey, I'm afraid that if you make the thread I'll post my character card possible abit more late than everyone else, as I still have some stuff to do for my final exam tomorrow. I'll definitely post today though! Re: AoI Don't worry. I'm still looming, watching for a resonable place to enter. : - Flamedude22 17:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Categories I will probably make categories for other cults, if characters are made that are a part of it. That is a good sujestion, might end up doing that. I was actually thinking about that when I made the Cult of Molag Ba category, which in fact was just a rename of the Associates of Molag Bal category which Ned had created. 17:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :I've thought about that but then the category would no longer be a character category and we would most likely have to unlink from "Characters by Factions". Then there wouldn't be a place to link that category anymore... But I don't know, I'll think about it. 14:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Ada's categories No problems with that one. I don't mind in any way, it's OK. Happy RPing and editing Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 04:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Map Thing Ignore the last message I sent you if you saw it, here is one that should actually work; http://tinypic.com/r/2q22v0y/8 Your Brother in Arms (talk) 23:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: AoI Have just been busy that's all. Currently participating in about 7 other RP's. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 18:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones A Game of Thrones is up. 16:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Welcome back, my friend! Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 10:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) A question Hey Maxi, a question about SoT: Would it be feasible to have a character (Breton and or Nord) be a former member of the AD, and thus still retain their power? BTW, the backstory is that she joined due to the influence of her Altmer tutor, and then she worked in the High Rock embassy? Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 13:22, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Souls o' Tamriel Hey, Maxi. I said I was gonna join Souls, but then was ripped away from the internet for a week when I was dragged up North. I'll still join if there's room. Cheers, The Irish Scotsman. 16:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re :: No problem. I'll be waiting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The Irish Scotsman. 11:25, July 9, 2015 (UTC) AoI story Hey Max, I was wondering - how easy would it be for you to give me a quick intro to AoI? I didn't feel like sifting through all the pages 'cause I'm lazy, but I was thinking of joining. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 15:50, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I might give joining the next one a go or I might not, it depends. I try to only join small or slow RPs, so as not to hold anyone up, and this is (apparently) slow, so yeah. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 18:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) AoI II Hey there Max, As you might know, currently I'm in Spain and it gets harder and harder to post something on the RP's I'm in. That's why I'd like to discuss the ending details and the continuation of the plot of AoI II with you concerning the nobleman, the disease and his allies. Can you come online in chat in about 7 - 10 hours from now on (the time I posted this on your talkpage)? That's between 6PM and 9PM here for me. Thanks in advance Alador1666 (talk) 09:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Wraith Storyline Sure, did you have something special in mind? Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 12:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : Talked to Alador earlier. Before I am to make any changes to Wraith it would be good to know whether or not there will be some sort of sequel to this and just for ahead it would take place. If it will take place perhaps a few years after I was thinking of having Wraith form a party within the senate or something, proposing equal rights for nobles and commoners (perhaps he could have joined them in secrecy, seeing as they perhaps do not want to be seen in the company of an acknowledged murderer of nobles, even if they were corrupted). Otherwise, Wraith's fight will go on and if the centuries goes by there will be eventually someone else to fill in the role of the rebel, since ideals can't be killed. : Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 17:42, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Actually had no plans for Wraith to die and for Victorius to take the role. In fact it will be revealed at the epilogue whom Wraith is, by a simple accident though. And it will put kind of a strain on the friendship between the rebel and the Imperial. However, I will wait to write this until the Epilogue comes along. Just consider the slaves on the ship to be freed however. ::: Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 20:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Dragonguard Have you considered making the Dragonguard a category? Also, I saw you're not taking part in the ash yam thing. You know it's just a community vote on which character they prefer, and not dependant on fighting ability. (Which is why Calvus won't win) OK. I want saying about expanding the SoT pages, just that I thought it'd be easier to have the Dragonguard as a category. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wiki Activity I have noticed this before. Lazarus does this a lot. I don't know if this is due to badgehunting, it might be. Other than telling them to stop there isn't much I could do. 19:18, October 5, 2015 (UTC) AoI Looks like we need a new thread to finish up ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 12:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Max, Can I talkpage you either today or tomorrow? It's concerning the ending of AoI. I have to say it wasn't what I planned, but I don't blame you or Data for my abscence. I completely understand it had to finish, but.. Just.. I want to change the ending abit, and give a few different reasons for Sander's death and Francois' cause of death. Right after that, you can make the epilogue and I'll do anything in my power to add to it quickly and then start picking back up activity. It's also for a few future plot purposes. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 19:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm in the chat now for as long as I can. Hope to talk to you soon. It's not all too much, just a few details. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 15:50, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Kilkrane Hey was wondering if anything happened to my character in Age Of Industry or if hes able to return in the future? Halfmoon (talk) 21:10, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Heya Max, After the ending of AoI, I was drawn abit more to the Sandbox. I was absent for a long time. Call it writer's block, but regardless, my interest in the wiki has replenished. Pelagius already asked me not to so long ago in the chat if there would be a new AoI, and I'm wondering the same thing. I'm trying to slowly pick up activity again here on the Sandbox and I'd love to RP on AoI again as fast as possible. Truthful, I have no idea what kind of other character/story I could drag into this canon, but I'll come up with something. Most of my contributions to AoI were made up on the spot. Although I could have done better at times, I don't think planning something out on the long run will ever work for me. And when will you restart Souls of Tamriel? Can't wait to RP that gruff and rude knight of mine again. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 21:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) AoI First, sorry for any typos. I'm on my tablet. In case I don't see (though we're in the same time zone, so it's unlikely), could you let me know when AoI is up? Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 22:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Azirath's age Thanks! When did Tamriel start becoming industrialised, just so I know his age? Pelagius the Geek (talk) 13:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *Oh, and also, would the Foyada Tong be around when he was born? :: Thanks! Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:03, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Emporer, I would like to request your participation in my RP that I have created. I believe your presence to be of great value. Here is the link: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:159273 Thanks for your possible consideration, Dragon...Breather-of-LoN (talk) 19:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Foyada Tong Got another question about AoI. How did the Foyada Tong go about gaining autonomy? Rebellion? Politics? Assassination? Thanks again, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:49, December 4, 2015 (UTC) (Here's a thank you gift!) : OK, cool. Thanks again, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 13:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Max! So, I finally decided to try and create an RP. A dark souls esque RP, that is. I have made a blog post concerning the whole topic, plot, lore, premise, etc. and I wondered if you maybe are interested. I haven't created the RP yet, as I am still waiting for feedback from a few more people before I actually start doing something with the idea. Here' is the link to the blog. I was hoping you could perhaps read through it and maybe give your opinion on it, even if you're not planning to join, I appreciate any feedback you can give me. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:23, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Maxi, can I talk to you in chat real quick? ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 15:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Cyrodiil 4e 206 Pike is needed. You can join in now.-The Z Boss Re: Undead Categories Since I put the Undead (EOM) category inside the Undead category, then you should only add Undead (EOM) to those characters. Just like you would only add the Vampire category to vampire characters. 10:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Glorf's Theme Heya, I don't have an organ unfortunately :( The rest is pretty much possible. Can you come on chat? I'd like to make some more things clear. And, haha, at first I thought E and D were keys. :Raw mix incoming. : ::Speeding the track up by 5% does nasty things to the track tbh. :: Quick drop in Just happened to have a break from the military, checking what's up. No, I'm not back for real, sadly. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ [[User:Datadragon Odahviing|'Datasweg Lelmaster']]͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) $ { Send a Bishojo! } 09:10, March 7, 2016 (UTC) RE:Maps I just tried looking at it and it worked for me. Try using a different browser, maybe that is what is causing the errors. For me it worked fine with Firefox. 14:21, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Epoch of Murk: Part IV I summon Glorfindel, our favorite Altmeri Halberdier, also known as the Brass Knight, on another journey ! One Man RP Hi Emp, So I was thinking of creating a one-player RP set on an island, probably non-TES (so on Euphorian Archives) with some mystery and investigation going on. It would be a small island with little contact with the outside world, possibly no-contact with the outside world. You would have complete freedom with your character and would be probably be asked to investigate. Still has a fair bit of planning to be done, but I thought I'd let you know. I've sent this same message to a couple other people who I think would enjoy this and I would enjoy doing this with, but will see who is interested and who replies. Please let me know if you're interested and able to do it and I'll tell you more details when I can. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2017 (UTC)